Annie
Annie is a minor character. She made her first and only appearance in the episode "Yard Sale". Appearance Annie is fairly chubby, even when not pregnant. She has medium-length, fluffy, ginger hair and freckles. She is seen wearing lipstick, pearl earrings, a purple shirt, denim shorts and tan sandals. Yard Sale When the Bears discover a yard sale, the three decide to browse most of the items. They don't buy anything, as they find them too expensive. Grizzly soon finds a box labeled "free" underneath a table and takes it home with permission from the lady running the yard sale. At home, the Bears divvy up the items from the box. Grizzly picks some foam fists, Panda picks an old flip phone, and Ice Bear picks a stack of DVDs. Panda soon starts receiving texts from a mysterious woman named Annie, discussing plans for a date, and believes they're for him. He gets nervous, trying to think of the perfect reply. Just as he's about to respond, the phone dies. However, he's able to charge it with a charger in a drawer. He then arranges to meet with Annie outside a restaurant. Panda meets with Annie, who turns out to be the woman from the yard sale. Her texts were intended for her muscular husband, Paul, who threatens to beat Panda up for stealing his phone and for trying to steal his wife. However, Annie goes into labor, putting Paul in a panic and subsequently falling unconscious. Ice Bear meets up with Panda and Annie, and coaches Annie through some deep breathing while coaxing Panda into holding Annie's arm to relieve her labor pains. Grizzly then meets up with the group. At first he believes he can't help due to his foam fists which had gotten stuck on his paws, but then becomes inspired by Panda's words. He uses his fists to stop a taxi to take Annie and the rest to the hospital. After Annie gives birth, the bears meet her and Paul's healthy baby boy. Unlike the others, the baby finds Grizzly's fists funny, and grabs them so tight that Grizzly can finally pull his paws out. Relationships Paul The two love each other very much, and that was made apparent when Panda made his first encounter with Paul at the restaurant in "Yard Sale". Paul got quite angry and protective over his wife as he thought Panda was trying to steal her. The two seem very supportive of each other. Grizzly Bear In "Yard Sale", when Grizzly had met up with his brothers after Annie had gone into labor, he used his gloves to stop a taxi and get them all to a hospital in time. After Annie had given birth, when the Bears were allowed to see their baby, the baby had grabbed onto Grizzly's gloves, which were stuck on his paws, and yanked them off. Panda Bear Though Panda had first met Annie for a supposed date with him, he seemed to only take a liking to her as an acquaintance after meeting her. Annie, of course, saw him as an acquaintance as well. In "Yard Sale", Panda had assisted Annie when she had gone into labor, acting as the father under Ice Bear's command as Paul had fainted from shock. Ice Bear Ice Bear had met Annie in "Yard Sale" when he could sense her distress from going into labor. He had rushed to her side and coaxed her into doing breathing exercises. He also instructed Panda to stand by her side as a fill-in for her unconscious husband. id:Annie Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Mammals Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Season 2 Category:A